


Bubblegum Lipgloss

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, Pansexual Character, honestly rose and pearl are drunk on a bus, recreational alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rose,” she practically breathed, but didn't dare push her away. She had been craving her touch since the start of the party, since the first of many drinks was pushed her way by Amethyst, and wasn't going to let her go quite so easy. Aside from the bus driver, they were alone, for the first time since they had arrived at Lapis's house, and soon, they'd be alone together for the rest of the night, locked away in Rose's room where no one would bother them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblegum Lipgloss

They stumbled, together, onto the bus at one in the morning. The driver gave them a look, but Rose's smile- warm with that certain something that adults always trusted- allowed him to let them on the empty bus without a spoken word. A giggle slipped from Pearl's lips, unbound and warm, when she realised she could still taste the twinge of whatever sweet alcoholic beverage Rose had given her before the party had ended. There had been a few, and the last one had tasted vaguely of strawberries, and it still ran over her lips.

 

A seat was found without any difficulty, near the back of the bus so to not let the smell of alcohol linger too close to the driver, lest he kick them off. Even in her addled state, she knew that wasn't ideal. It was a good thirty minute walk to Rose's house, and the two students knew better than trying to walk through the streets inebriated at one in the morning. Rose's parents wouldn't mind, she knew that for sure, and was grateful, as her own weren't even supportive of her being friends with the pansexual teen she had so fallen in love with. She couldn't have imagined how they would have reacted had they found out what their sleepovers actually consisted of.

 

Before she could find her rear in the plastic seat, Rose had pulled her into her lap, her nose nuzzling against her ear, and tearing another giggle from her. It took a bit of manoeuvring before she was twisted in Rose's grip, her arms around her neck as she nuzzled under her ear. She almost fell off, but managed to catch herself, finding herself wrapped up in the warmth of her lovely girlfriend. A kiss was pressed, right underneath her ear, and she giggled again. Pearl could smell the sickly sweet wreak on her breath, drifting up from under her ear, and she nuzzled against her, enjoying the comforting warmth of the larger woman.

 

“Rose,” she practically breathed, but didn't dare push her away. She had been craving her touch since the start of the party, since the first of many drinks was pushed her way by Amethyst, and wasn't going to let her go quite so easy. Aside from the bus driver, they were alone, for the first time since they had arrived at Lapis's house, and soon, they'd be alone together for the rest of the night, locked away in Rose's room where no one would bother them.

 

The swim captain had been kind to invite them after the little spat between her and Rose last semester, and Pearl had been surprised to find that the entire thing had gone off without a single hitch. Aside from, of course, a neighbour calling the police and the party ending earlier than their host had expected- at least, Pearl gathered that from the expression she had bore when everyone had left. Rose reminded her that was neither here nor there, however, with another kiss- this time, to the shell of her ear- and she twisted in her grip, before pressing their lips together for a single fleeting moment.

 

When they broke, she took a moment to enjoy the other's appearance. Rose's lips were sweet and pink, and Pearl figured it had to do with her favourite bubblegum lip gloss. She was actually surprised some of it was still present, but maybe the larger of the two had brought it with them and reapplied it, even though it still looked as flawless as when they had left her house hours ago. She found her mouth dry, almost as if a cotton ball had been forced between her lips, and could only smile at the wonderful beauty before.

 

“Pearl?” Rose prompted, her brows furrowed in what seemed to be concentration as to why the other was staring at her. Her cheeks lit up, darker and burning brightly, before she looked away, biting her bottom lip. “Is something wrong?”

 

“No!” She winced at how loud it had came out, quickly turning to look at Rose and running her dry tongue over her slightly chapped lips. She started again, hoping to ease what she had started. “N-no, nothing 's wrong. You're just… You are just… Really beautiful, ya know?”

 

A smile was the answer, another kiss pressed to her lips quickly, before she could protest or make a move to stop it. Not that she would have. She returned it eagerly and almost desperately, as if the kiss was the very air she needed to breathe, as if Rose was going to disappear and leave her alone in the bus seat the moment the press of her lips disappeared. She was, admittedly, disappointed when her lover pulled apart, and was almost certain her own lips were going to be stained that wonderful, perfect, adorable shade of pink that Rose so loved.

 

“You're beautiful too, Pearl. You just...” She paused, and Pearl could see her throat moving, before she tilted her head away and let out a slow breathe of sickly sweet air. Her head turned back, nuzzling against her neck again, before Rose spoke again. “You just don't give yourself… Enough credit, an' all. You… You're amazin', okay?”

 

She didn't dare argue, she didn't have the exact mental capacity to do so at the moment, and was way more interested in the kisses that Rose had started planted along her neck in a warm line, making her way to her lips. Another kiss was shared, and Pearl almost missed the bubblegum taste the moment it was gone. Her lover stopped, however, and tilted her head to look out the window when the bus stopped. She shifted Pearl, and Pearl spared a glance, barely recognising that they were at the closest bus stop to Rose's house. She stood, grabbing at the hands of her lover, and pulled gently, tugging her to her feet.

 

“C-c'mon. We needa… Get off,” she mumbled, not wanting to miss their stop and have to walk back more than was needed. It was dangerous to do so when completely and totally sober, let alone when tipsy- okay, more than a little tipsy. Rose spared her a smirk as she stood, a mischevious glint in her eye that spoke volumes and left her wondering exactly what her gorgeous, amazing, wondrously perfect lover had in mind.

 

“Oh, we'll do pl-plenty of that back in my room.” Her cheeks flamed and she stumbled towards the open door of the bus, ignoring the look that the driver gave them as they passed. She would worry about that later, in the morning, after a night with her lovely Rose and those precious pink lips of hers. Right now, she wanted to be with her, in her room, behind lock doors, because that smirk was too promising to worry about anything else.

 


End file.
